Finding true love in you
by KaraAragon
Summary: "Oh no how could this be? A forbidden love, and I couldn't ever say no to him. If anyone ever found out about us, we'll be in trouble. Not to mention, he's the only Meister for me... or was this the work of someone evil?" With all these thoughts pounding in my head, I couldn't stop smiling at the man I love, no matter what happened, He... we'll work through any keishan problem
1. 1 The spark when our eyes meet

Chapter 1 ~{(The sparks when our eyes meet)}~

(7 years ago Age:10)

I hesitate at my front door before extending my hand out to grab the handle. I gulped and I flex my hand around it. I squeezed my eyes and glance back over my shoulder. Today was the day. The day of my escape. As my eyes began to wander around my soon to be forgotten world, I smiled. I was free. I tugged the doors open and jumped out.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, but it was worth it. I was kept in the shadows and now my chains were broken. I squinted getting used to the sunlight. It hurt so much that my eyes began to water. I stood there blinking fast and wiping my tears away. I'm not sure who freed me but I could see their soul. it was bright and big, and had the oddest shape formed on opposite ends, I couldn't remember what it was but it look like a hangnail thing, but the moment my chain was broken, it disappeared.

I clumsily took a step forward, now that my eyes finally adjusting to the light I look around confused. I had no idea where I was, or where to go. I don't even know who I am, or what I am for that matter. The only thing I had was my name; Mayura. I continued to let my legs stretch and I felt lost. I sat down against a tree and tears began to fall. I was free, but was I free to do? Or go? I've never had anyone in my life, I had books, I taught myself how to read and write. I've never really spoken a word before.

I gasped and looked up when I heard a voice behind me. Was this an Adult? No from my books he looked to be an adolescent. He smiled at me and I stared wide eyed, My heart began to raise out of control and I tried to crawl away, but he just extended his hand out to me. I looked at it and his smile grew.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." He looked at me again and I thought I saw his cheeks go red. " I can help you."

I glanced at his hand again and my heart began to slow. Hesitantly, I reached out and brushed my fingertips against his. Slowly his hand wrapped around mine smooth, soft, and warm, like the feeling of a blanket. "There you go." He helped me to my feet, but I didn't let go of his hand. "You can let go now." I blushed and let go, pushing back my raggedy bright orange hair. He chuckled at me and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He looked down at me, and I grabbed my shoulder and held myself close. This gesture, I only did when I was scared. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Can you speak?" I stayed quiet. "Well do you want to put on something slightly more comfy?" I glanced at him with a gleam in my eye. I don't know what comfy clothes are, all I had was this torn brown dress, which seemed to have gotten smaller than I last recall. I nodded at him and he reached his hand out again and I grabbed it. "Can I ask you a question?" He says after we start moving. I clutched his hand tighter.

At this point in time I don't know if I could trust him, but he was helping me, and that's all I could account for. He didn't seem dangerous. I looked at him, and I nodded. "Do you have a name?" I looked to him then to the ground my bare feet brushing up against the grass. "I guess you don't have to tell me, unless you're ready to tell me."

"Mayura." I squeaked. I covered my mouth. That was the first time I have ever said anything, and I was slightly frighten to hear my own voice.

"What a beautiful name." I blushed and from that point on, my life began to change.

(Present day Current Age: 17)

I stretched my arms up and yawned too loud, as my eyes opened I had chalk thrown right at my forehead. I fell over and looked up at Sid. "Hey! what the hell was that for!" I screamed at him throwing it back at him. He caught it nonchalantly and grinned.

"Well Mayura, seems like you had enough time to ignore all my lessons, and you are the only one at this academy who has yet to find a meister, let alone reveal your weapon form at all, What do you have to say about yourself?"

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm retarded?" Everyone in the class began to laugh.

"Alright, you stay after class." Sid screeches at me, just as the bell begins to go off. I stretch and stick my hands in my pocket and walk down to look at Sid.

"Honestly, you think I'll ever learn anything if you continue to punish me everyday like this?" I say with boredom in my voice.

"No, but I expect more out of you."

"You should probably lower your standards on me."

"I expect greatness out of you, I remember the first day you showed up here at the academy you even had lord Death just as baffled as all the staff here at the academy Just five years ago wasn't it?"

I scratched the insides of my ear with my pinkie. "Yeah well as of three years ago, I don't remember anything. My memories have been wiped, I don't remember where I came from, or even if I was ever a weapon to begin with." He grunted and looked down at me again.

"Well anyway, Lord Death wants to see you, so hurry along."

"Wow, that was the shortest lecture I've ever gotten, this must be real important. So long." I dashed out of his office and down to the Death Chamber. I wonder what this was about.

"Remedial lesson?" I groan.

"Well we want to see if we can invoke your powers or not." He waved his giant hands around for emphasis, as if he needed the emphasis.

"But who will I go with huh? We have yet to find a meister who can be on the same wave length as me." He scratched the back of his neck. " Well I have a remedial Lesson set up for four other students here, That lesson will be in three days, until then you should try to catch up on your studies."

"So three days from now? Why so specific on me huh?"

"Because you'll be without a partner."

"Right." I sigh and look back up at him.

"Until then you should probably try to make friends here... Their names are..."

"Look sorry to interrupt, but I'm not interested in those kinds of things, this remedial lesson will be done with and we'll all go back to being in our normal lives so if you excuse me..." I waved goodbye and I thought I heard him whisper something under his breath. I shook it off and took off to my apartment. Most people here live with their partner, but since I have no Meister, I live alone. I felt more myself this way anyway, it's not like I need other people. I go to make tea and I felt the headache coming back. I squeezed and fell over hitting my head against the wall.

I had these frequently, but now they were coming almost everyday. It began to flash white, pure white all over then the darkness swallowed that light whole. "What am I?" Maybe it's my past trying to fight itself free. I'm not sure why my memories were locked, but the last thing I can remember was that of three years ago, I felt this pain in my heart and I was waking up in front of lord death. He knew my name, but I couldn't remember how I got there, what my motives were.

It finally passes and I skip tea and dinner and go straight to bed... this was going to be a long night.

(Three days later)

"So where do we go from here?" Says the blue haired annoying boy.

"Something about meeting with Dr. Stein?" Says the annoying pig tailed girl

"Yeah we have to get to the bottom of this..." Says the annoying drooling one.

"Oh lets just hope that Black Star doesn't get us into anymore trouble." Says the annoying happy go lucky girl. Hey they were pretty much all annoying to me.

Even during the fight with Sid the Zombie, They were all so clueless, and all I could do was just sit back and watch them all fight. I had no abilities or special powers. In some cases I was just normal.

"Hey you." I look up at the annoying drooling one. "You are pretty useless, that's uncool."

"What right do you have to judge me drool boy?" I snarled back. "I'm not sure what I am yet, but apparently I'm a weapon. I'm sorry I can't do much."

"Yeah, maybe you're just a dull and broken weapon." I rolled my eyes as we make it over to the creepy stitched up building. Everyone points out there opinions on it and the door flies open. We all get into a stance and here a loud noise rolling out. Out falls an idiot man in a chair. He adjusts the screw in his head and gets up and tries again. Same result. Yeah this guys an idiot.

He finally notices us and stares at each and everyone of us and stops at me. His eyes widen and I felt something in my stomach turn. I felt a pull, a connection, A sense of right. Everyone stared back at me, and he adjusted his glasses forming his cool again. He smiled at all of us, analyzing us.

"Well..." He says coolly. "Lets begin."


	2. 2 Why does my heart feel pain for you?

chapter 2 {(Why does my heart feel pain for you?)}~

I stood there holding my ground as he was examining us all. He stopped and smirked at me. "Well what about me?" He lowered his gaze and I felt a sting in my heart. I gasped and held my hand close. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"But I didn't do anything... I've been sitting in this chair." I felt something squeeze within me every word he spoke. He grinned and I felt myself getting hotter. As I panted to get a hold of myself again, I lunged down into an attack. He waited patiently for me then I ran. I jumped up into the air knocking him out of his chair and rolled on the ground once to stand up. "Is that all you got?"

"You bastard!" I screamed. I began to swing. I may not know what I am, but I do know how to attack. He was dodging every attack, and when I wasn't looking the blue haired boy jumped in from behind and attacked himself. He used his engery and focused it on the blows. He got back up on his feet again, and went after the blue haired boy. He got knocked out pretty fast, and his partner went to his side. I look back and other two went in for their chance to attack.

I waited until they got blown back and I went in for a punch. "What's the matter weapon? Why don't you change forms?" He mocked. how did he know that I couldn't do that? or even I was a weapon. "Oh that's right you don't have a meister." I was really starting to get pissed I went in for a roundhouse kick but he lunged down and through me over his shoulder. I fel to the ground hard.

I began to bleed on my leg. He looked at me and lifted up my leg. "My it seems like you got hurt. Sorry about that Mayura." I flinched at the mention of my name. I screamed this time. He looked at me while I was screaming for the pain to go away, but it didn't. I felt electricity where he was touching me.

"Let go!" I screamed kicking off of him with my free foot. He let go just as my foot swung around and I looked at my ankle. It was cold, and that electricity feeling had gone away. I looked back up to see the last two standing fall, but just before he grabbed pig tailed girl the drooly one jumped up on top of her.

"I won't let you hurt her. I won't let you touch my Meister." He stared at them, and then grinned. He went to pat him on the head.

"You've passed your remedial Lesson." all of us grew wide eyed. "That's all I needed to know for you all to pass your remedial lesson."

"What the hell was that about..." I screamed he got up off one knee and looked me in the eye. "You attack us and tell us that was it? NO! it's not over yet." I went to attack again, but he had stopped me.

"Look, you've become, so reckless... you weren't always like this." He threw me back and I slid back on my heels to stop.

"Why do you act like you know me. You're wrong though, you know nothing about me."

"Sweet, gentle, kind. You're soul screams these all out at me, and that's what I see clearly now." I grabbed my chest, my heart began to beat out of control.

"Stop it! It hurts." He tilted his head to one side. "Please just stop!" I fell to one knee and he walked over to me.

"So this is what happens when I'm not in your life..." He whispered so only I could hear. "Don't worry, I'll fix this for you... sorry about that." and just like that I passed out.

I wake up and sit up out of my infirmary bed. What happened? "Oh good, you're awake." I looked over to see the four of them standing there. "We thought he had done something to you."

"What are you talking about?" I say scratching the back of my neck, and then it flashed into my head. That's right the whole remedial lesson. "Wait why are you guys here? I thought you didn't like me."

"Well yeah, but you are a partner for all of us." Said the pig tailed girl. "You helped us... a lot actually." I tilted my head to one side. As far as I can remember, I didn't help with Sid, just the fight with Dr. Stein.

"But I didn't do anything."

"You did, you helped with Stein." I looked over at the white haired boy and smirked.

"Thanks, but I still don't plan on making friends with any of you.

"I kind of figured that would happen." I looked back up at him and he had his thumbs up. "You wouldn't just change in one fight scene."

"Right... but even though we aren't friends or anything else for that matter, I'd like to know your names anyway, it's getting annoying to reffer you people by the annoying yada yada person."

"haha right." I looke first to the white haired boy. "Soul."

"My name's Black Star, only a big enough man like myself can uphold that name!" He started to chuckle maniacally.

" I'm Tsubaki." She bowed to me.

"And I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you." I roll my eyes.

"I'm Mayura. Well anyway shouldn't we head to class?" They nodded and left before me. I got up and adjusted my clothes. What a bunch of annoying people. I sigh and finally walk over to the classroom. I wonder who is going to be our permanent teacher, since Sid's dead. I hope it isn't that annoying Death Sith guy. I opened the door to look at the idiot in the chair upside down reading a book. My eye twitched as he finally noticed me walking into the room.

"Well thank you for joining us Ms. Mayura. I will be your teacher from now on."

"Well... " I sigh and sit to look at him. He grinned back at me and I felt a tug in my heart. "Fuck..."


	3. 3 I can't be around you

Chapter 3 ~{(I can't be around you)}~

I sit up and yawn when I hear the bell ringing. Wow that was refreshing, I actually got to sleep through class without being disturbed. when I looked over at the annoying people I noticed some of them laughing at me. What was that about? I get up to go to the bathroom and wash my hands. When I look up in the mirror I noticed a stitching on my cheek. I blush and try to wash it away. Good it was only with a pen.

Angry, I ran back to the classroom. Everyone was gone but Professor Stein. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growl at him. He chuckled and sat back down in his chair.

"Aww... darn you erased my work of art." He chuckled again. Wow he was seriously messed up. "I liked it better on you."

"I have a question for you if your done messing around." He stops and leans forward into the chair. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes what is it?" He seemed much calmer than before, but he was still smirking at me. My heart was still aching.

"Well I wanted to know, Professor... You act as if you know me, I wanted to know maybe if you had something to do with the fact that I can't remember from three years ago." I say looking down at the ground, keeping my eyes from meeting with his. "Or if you were ever in my past at all..."

"Hm..." He leaned back and reached into his pocket. "Well, you've seemed to locked your memories up... of your past." He pulled out a cigarette and reflexively I yanked it out of his mouth. I looked up shocked that I did that... why? He was an adult, I had no say in the matter, I don't even know him. He smirked again. "That's right you hated it when I smoked in front of you." My eyes widen and I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, I had no reason to do that..." I say bowing my head. "I have to go study." I quickly run out of the room and ran into the bathroom. What the hell was that about? Just like before, the headache was coming back. It flashes white, then the darkness swallows that light whole. I try to look around but all I can see is two figures.

"Hey..." I shout, trying to wave at them but they were too far away. I walked closer and my eyes grew. It was me... a younger me I had my arms on my hips turned out and my cheeks were puffed up. I was blushing at the taller figure next to my younger self. I glanced over and there stood... No... way.

"Stein!" Younger me shouted. "Give me that!" younger me jumped up and pulled out the cigarette just before he lit it. "You promised me..." I puffed up again my blush getting wider.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled and sat down in the chair. "You know for a thirteen year old you sure are bossy."

"And for a nineteen year old you sure are stupid." He lowered his head down to mine. "Stein... I know I said I'll help you, but you can't do that anymore." Younger me turned her back. Her face getting every shades of red.

"I didn't really asked for your help. You do know that right?" He shakily reached his hand out, but then pulled back hiding his face with his bangs. "It's kind of weird you know?

"I know that, and this is a little weird since I'm only thirteen... but I read on this subject a lot. I never knew what other human beings were if it wasn't for you, and I want to help you not loose control ever again. I want to be there for you too." He hugged younger me tight. Oh yuck.. please tell me...

"Thank you Mayura... But this could also be dangerous for you too..." They started to move away from me and I tried to run to catch up to them, but they were disappearing in the darkness.

I wake up against the bathroom door. It was dark out. Great, these stupid headaches do a lot of damage to me. I sit up on my knees and look down at my hands. So... I guess I did know him... he knew me. I shook my head. I need to not be around Professor anymore if I pass out again I don't think I would be able to handle that. I clench my fists and smile. Right, operation stay away from Stein is a go. I through my fist up and got to my feet.

I open the door slightly and looked around the dead halls. No one was around. I sigh and exit the bathroom. "Hey. You're still here?" A shiver shot down my spine.

"Yeah, I was just leaving, I told you I was studying." I didn't look back but I continued to walk.

"No you weren't, I went to the library, you weren't there." I growled and spun on my heels.

"What now you're a creepy stalker? I can't go anywhere in this Academy without the fear of having you watching me?" I felt my face get hot. He looked at me and then smirked again.

"Oh I see, did you unlock one of your memories." I turned my head away and he lowered down to look at me. "Was it the one when you were being held by me?" I jumped away quickly and fell to the floor, and he started to laugh harder.

"Wow, that reminds me of the first time I found you. Anyway let me escort you home so that nothing happens." He leaned down again and held his hand out to me.

"No thanks... I don't need help from someone like you." I smacked his hand away and got up and angrily stomped away. What the hell was that guy thinking. Alright, this operation starts tomorrow. My distance needs be a good size.


	4. 4 Wait what the hell new kid!

Chapter 4 ~{(Wait what the hell new kid?!)}~

I sit up and and sighed leaning my hand against my hands. I've learned my lesson not to sleep in class. Ugh, this sucks, the second time I did it I had idiot written on my forehead, the third time it happened I had a giant heart on my left cheek, and the fourth time was a note all over my face which read: "Wow I can't believe you would actually fall asleep in my class four times in a row you think you would have learned your lesson by now, but no, and now you don't even notice me writing this long note on your face... sincerely professor."

I snapped my pencil in half remembering that one. How embarrassing but it's not like I have any friends here who cared. He's been here a month, and so far the only time I've ever seen him was in class and on occasion he'd ask me to stay to talk to me, luckily I snucked out with everyone else.

Like hell I would give him the opportunity to mess with my head again. I look over and what's his face and the other retard weren't in class... Their names... hm.. Soul and Black Star? Oh that's right we should be getting a new student today. I smirked. Well at least it's a bit quieter in here.

Just as my last thought ran through my head all the students began to wander over to the windows. I didn't care I just kept my head down, but I blinked once and the whole classroom was empty of course with one person left. Damn...

"Oh good a distraction to have you here instead of you sneaking out with Black Star. I really do need to talk to you about your schoolwork." I growled and snapped another pencil.

"I'm sorry I cannot speak to you unless there is another student present, and you're the teacher, shouldn't you be out there with them? They're the trouble makers, I just like to sleep." I growled, and he leaned back into his chair.

"Yes you are correct on that, but as a teacher I have to look out for my student." Now I really wish I had gone out with the rest of the students. "Now then..."

"No..." I simply stated. He looks up and stares at me.

"No?" He questions.

"Yeah... No."

"Well I was actually going to ask you about your homework, since it seems that when I took over you have been doing better, but it seems like you want to talk about something else."

"Crap." He adjusted his screw a bit and then looks up at me. "Well I still say the answer is no."

"You only get one chance on that, now come here. I think it's important we talk." He waved his hand for me to come closer.

"Why so you can do more weird pervy things to me, oh wait that's right you did it to my younger innocent me right?"

"Well you were innocent, but very intelligent, it was when you turned 15 that I noticed a change in myself and you..."

"Stop! stop it. Stop it!" I yell covering my ears. "Quit talking like you know me! You don't know anything about me."

"I know everything about you." He coolly stated. I looked up and he was standing next to me. He reached his hands over and pushed my hands down. "And I know why you let yourself forget your past. It was my fault." My eyes widen and I smacked his hand away jumping over the desks.

"Then if that's the reason I can't remember my past, maybe I want to keep it that way. If it's your fault I can't remember, then maybe it's your fault I don't want to remember."

"Now your just being ridiculous... You have no idea how stupid that sentenced sounded." He leaned in a little again and I jumped back over another desk. He sighed and pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Well I suppose I should go greet our new student, but just so you know Mayura, once you remember, you're going to regret what you are doing now."

"What protecting myself from you?" I snapped.

"No, more like yourself." He shut the door and I sat back down. What the hell does that mean? Whatever I don't need to remember. I looked down at my homework slowly doing it, and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

I wake up to the end of the day bell and I noticed I had fallen asleep, I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out a mirror. Oh good, no drawings today. Well that was weird. I glanced back down and notice a small note in my bag. I growled and through my mirror in. What a jerk.

"Hey." I stopped and turned around to see who was greeting me, more like who was brave enough to talk to me.

"Bye." I spun around and he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait!" I spun around and looked at him. "Wow... perfect symmetry!" He clasped his hands together and began to sparkle. I raised one eyebrow. "Even when you raise an eyebrow it's perfect! You have every thing about you perfect balance, just amazing!"

"Excuse me?" I placed my hands on my hip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. My name is Death the Kid. Nice to meet you."

"And my name is none of your business, because I'm not here to make friends, 'kay? Bye."

"Hold on!" I growled and spun back around again. "My fathers told me a lot about you, he says he's never seen a weapon like you before, and I just wanted the honor to finally meet you."

"Whose your father?"

"Lord Death. Of course everyone knew that one."

"Wait a minute... I thought lord Death didn't know what I am... Do you know what I am?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me that at all, it was best for you to figure that one out on your own." He says shrugging.

"God that is annoying!" I shout pounding my fist into the desk. "Well let me ask you one more thing."

"Only if you allow me to accompany you Saturday. Whatever you want, I need to draw your face, it's so perfect." I raised an eyebrow again.

"A whole day, for one question? That doesn't seem fair." I growled. What is up with this guy. I was mean to him, yet he was still trying to hang out with me. This was definetly more annoying than having remedial lessons with the annoying squad.

"Please, just one day, please, I need to know." He got down and pleaded. "Just this once, and I won't ever bug you about this ever again." Wow... I looked over and noticed Professor was still in the classroom looking right at us. I smirked, maybe this will get him off my back... like killing two birds with one stone.

"Alright, alright... now can I ask you a question?" He got up and smiled widely at me and nodded his head. "Do you know if anyone else knows about my weapon form?"

"Yes he did say that the one who brought you here was the only one who can use you. The only one who knew your true form." He says collecting himself and calming down.

"Who?" I ask and his eyes darted over to Stein. I slowly turn my head to him, and he smiles at us.

"Professor Stein is that person." He says placing his finger under his chin. Dammit, no matter how I look at it, that guy was giant piece of my life. I blushed and wrapped my arm against Kid's arm. He blushed at me and I looked up with pleading eyes.

"Just go with it please." He nods and escorts me out of the classroom. As soon as the door is shut I let go. "Thank you and goodbye."

"Wait!" He runs to catch up with me again.

"What do you want from me!" I shout at him.

"Well I want to know what that was about, why did you have me escort you out of the building, especially since you were using me as a shield between you and Professor."

"That really isn't any of your business now will you please just leave me alone?"

"Well we are friends right?" I stopped and I could feel my aura starting to grow. I think he noticed it too, because he flinched away from me.

"You know what fine, we're freaking friends... and Saturday we're going on a date after just meeting for the first time because apparently I have a symmetrical face, for the price of one lousy question!" I huffed.

"I never said it was a date." I blushed and he smirked at me. "Well I can see that this is the first time you've ever had this much interaction with another person. Have you?" I turned around and walked away.

"See you Saturday, you annoying reaper." I growled.

"Wait, I already know what your name is, but you never really properly introduced yourself." God was he annoying.

"Like I said." I looked over my shoulder and smirked. "I'll see you Saturday."


	5. 5 Now your my test subject

Chapter 5 ~{(Now your my test subject)}~

_**It was dark... nothing but darkness for miles. I wrapped myself tight wandering around. "Hello?" I shout, but my voice traveled to nothing. The darkness swallowed all hope and gave a whole new sensation of fear, wrapping around me. I shivered afraid of what might happen in the miles of darkness. It was as if the more fear I felt, the more I felt a rush of cold shiver throughout the inside of my body. Out of nowhere I can hear a faint call of my name. "Is someone here?"**_

_**I ran a little bit until I found a light. Relieved to finally find a house, even if it was just a single house with one lamp post, it was a place to hide. I quickly opened the door and shut it tight behind me. I pant and sit up. "Ah there you are Mayura." My eyes widen as I see the creepy Professor standing with his his arms open wide.**_

_**"Stein!" I shout wait a minute... I look over and there was me again, only she looked a lot like me now, just a bit young. Maybe 15... She ran over to hug him. "I missed you." She blushed.**_

_**"I Missed you too." He let go to look at me. "So?" and She tilted her head to one side. "How was your first day?"**_

_**"Oh..." She giggled lightly. "It was amazing, everyone seemed nice, but I didn't talk to anyone. I was afraid to." He patted my head softly.**_

_**"It's alright, but I need to tell you something." She stepped away from him and smiled.**_

_**"Yeah okay, what is it?" He sat down in a chair behind him and sighed. Young Mayura looked confused and walked up to him putting her hands around his face and pulled it up to look at him. "you okay?"**_

_**"Yeah I'm fine." He leaned back having her trip forward and she fell into him. He laughed a little bit and helped her on her feet. "Mayura..." He whispered and a tint of red beamed acrossed his nose. "I'm really sorry to do this to you..."**_

_**"Do what to me?"**_

_**"We can't continue this anymore, I might do something dangerous, and I don't want to chance that with you. You mean a lot to me." She turned around.**_

_**"Oh so I guess I was just your test subject." I walked over to look at her and she had a couple of tears coming down.**_

_**"No you mean so much more to me than that, but the more we begin this, the more I can feel what it means."**_

_**"See! you're close to discovering what it means. I can't leave you, Don't ask me to leave!" She had faced him now her tears coming down fast and the plea in her voice almost sounded like she was in love with him.**_

_**"Mayura..." He placed his hands on her shoulders. " I want you to know that I..." he hesitated. "I want you to know that I... I ..."**_

_**"You're really close, come on Stein, just say the words, I know you want to say it to me. There's no possible way you can be..." He forcibly pulled her in crushing their lips together. I scrutinized. Oh no way, please tell me this creepy guy wasn't my first kiss. She leaned into him letting him take control.**_

_**He through her down on the couch and climbed on top of her pinning her hands down above her head. His hand came down shakily and trailed up her shirt. She let out a small moan and I blushed. Wow really? This happened?**_

_**"Stein..." She cooed. His eyes widen and he let her go grabbing his head in a tight grip.**_

_**"I'm Sorry Mayura." He looked embarrassed of his actions. "I can't do this."**_

_**"You are so close, and I told you from the start I wanted to help you, You can do anything you want to me, just please." She reached her hand out and he flinched under her touch. Sad she pulled away from him.**_

_**"No, I can't risk that on you... I'm sorry, but I've talked to Lord Death." Her eyes widened.**_

_**"I thought you and I living together was a secret? Why did you tell him..."**_

_**"I only told him that you needed a place to live." He interrupted. Her eyes grew and the sadness was taking over again. "That's where you need to be. When you were freed, you were free to do anything, go anywhere, be friends with whoever you wanted. I took you in, like you were just some kind of lab rat, but you are so much more than that." Her face was now streaked with tears. "I want you to experience the things you couldn't. Not here with me, locked up."**_

_**"I'm not locked up, I'm free here, I want to only be friends with you. I want to be only with you. For the five years away from that place, I've only ever known you, and that's all I wanted." She blushed.**_

_**"No..." He calmly stated. "Now please..." Her cheeks puffed up and she smacked him across the face.**_

_**"Now please just what?" She snapped. "Leave?" She got up and threw her fists down. "That's fine, I don't need to be around you do I?" She turned her back. "Fine, we'll have it your way... but just remember, later down the road you're going to regret what your doing now." She cried.**_

_**"What protecting you from me?"**_

_**"No..." She looked over her shoulder. "You're protecting yourself from me." She walked out the door and I looked back to her and when she opened the door there was a bright flash of light outside now.**_

_**"No wait!" I shout running to catch up to her. I reached my hand out and I fell into the light.**_

I fell out of bed and onto my face. "Ow ow ow ow." I say sitting up rubbing my face. Was that really a dream? Or was that my memory. Well whatever it was, It sounds like what Stein had told me yesterday. He did that on purpose. I sit up tightening my fist. That jerk! He was unlocking my memories with things I've said, things he's done, and by the chill in his voice.

I can't believe I was... My face heated up. I shook it off. No, I couldn't be... the more I was thinking about it, the more the present me was starting to feel it. Wow, my past is really trying to catch up to me, but no matter, tomorrow I have a hang out day with Kid, and I could use this to my advantage.

I chuckled to myself, yeah he's really going to regret this isn't he? I looked over to the clock and finally noticed the time. "Oh no!" I quickly got dressed and ran out the door. As I was sprinting to school, I just realized what I was just thinking. Why the hell do I care what he regrets, as long as the me in this form doesn't remember or want anything to do with him, then it really didn't matter. I finally get to the school and jumped over desks to get to my seat.

"Good morning." So the torture begins. I put my head down and groan.

(A whole class day later)

"Ah finally!" I say reaching my hands up in the air as the bell rings. Kid walks over and smiles to me. "Hey." I say looking away from.

"Hi." He greets.

"Wow Kid, that's impressive. She's been here longer than any of us, and you're the first person to get her to talk... what did you do?" Soul grins, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, it was just a hi." I mumble. He turned fully to look at me. "What?"

"I don't know, but there's definetly something different about you." I felt my face get hot and my eyes grew. I turned my head and got up from my desk.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Kid says going out the door, and his to retarded weapons follow after him.

"Wait what does that mean?" Soul and Maka follow him out the classroom door. Like hell it was any of their business. I looked over at Professor. He had heard that and was staring at me. I waited until everyone had left to go up and talk to him.

I get up and glare at him. "Yes? Can I help you Miss Mayura?" I let my fist go and he caught it. He glowered down and grinned wider. "Now what did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." He lifted his chin, but held on tightly to my hand.

"Oh..." His face was now eye level with me. "Did you happen to unlock another memory?" I quickly pulled away and he fell on top of me. I noticed a tint of red beam across his nose, he gets up quickly and coughs in his hands.

"What was that?" He looked at me. "I didn't think adults did stuff like blush." I chuckle at him.

"Anyway..." He says interrupting my outburst. "So what exactly did I do?"

"Oh..." right I was angry with him. "It seems like I'm your little experiment aren't I? You're taking things from my past and either unlocked it with actions or words. You remember what I said yesterday? That's what I told you before I left to my apartment. Alone." I growled.

"Hm... it seems you've remembered."

"Yeah..." I raised an eyebrow. "I remember some things."

"Oh so do you remember what you told me before you walked out my door?" I blushed, I didn't remember that much... but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with what he did to me.

"You can't be so calm about this, you're the one who almost raped me." He was still and I looked at him. He pinned me against the wall. I gasped. His face that much closer to mine. I could feel my heart beating out of control, and a rush of heat everywhere, electricity where he touched my wrists, and the heat of his breath rolling down his tongue.

"I didn't." He stated calmly. "But I wanted to so badly. I was a bit more Naive about that, but you don't know how much since you've left I wanted nothing more than you to come back to me. There was something in me that was holding me back, and now I have finally unlocked what was missing. You were always the key for me." I could feel the sting in my heart.

"Then why let me leave?" I say calmly. "Why did you watch me leave? Why didn't you stop me?"

"It was because you left I felt the pain of loving someone." My eyes widen. I squirmed to get away, but his grip on me was much stronger. " I had to let you go, you had to mature a little more too, You were 15 and wanting me to..." He stopped and pulled his glasses off.

"Just let me go!" He flinched and I jumped out of the way. What was that? There was a spark of energy in me, not like the aches in my heart like before, but like a weapon pulse. Was I reacting to him.

"I'm sorry." He pushed his glasses back. "Forget everything I've said." He turned his back away from me.

"What so these memories mean nothing?" He was silent. "They mean nothing to me." I say coldly. "You toy with me, and play with me like I'm some kind of lab rat. I'm not your puppet Stein." He turned to look at me and I smirked. "Professor." I corrected myself. "But, just so you know... because you gave up on me..." I can't believe I was playing into his lies now. "I'm going on a date with Kid tomorrow." His eyes grew. "I'll catch you later." I ran out of the classroom, and began to head home.

I got inside quickly and locked the door behind me. If he wants to make up lies to make me fall for him, then fine. I wasn't going to buy the lies, I was just going to use them against him. "Professor, now you're my test subject."


	6. 6 Under the watchful Eye Stein

Chapter 6 ~{(Under the watchful eye Stein)}~

I wake up to the annoying sound of knocking at my door. I groan and lift myself up. Why was I being bothered this early in the morning? I get up and adjust myself to decency, and opened the door. "Good morning." I tilted my head to one side.

"What the hell..." I manage, fixing my blanket around me. He let himself in and sat down in the middle of my couch. "Kid... why are you here so early?" He looks at me and blushes a bit.

"Well, if we were going to meet, then it had to be perfectly symmetrical meeting time, and that time would be at 8, a perfect number." His eyes began to glow, and I could feel my eyes twitch.

"Couldn't you meet me at 12? You can cut that number in half and it'd be 6, and that would be three.."

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, this is a nice place you have..."

"Yeah, whatever, help yourself to whatever, let me just get dressed real quick." I walked back into my room and face-planted into my bed. Wow was I super annoyed with him now, but it doesn't seem like he gets the hint. I don't want to be friends with anyone, but my mean face, or my leave me the hell alone or I'll murder you face don't seem to work against him. "Well whatever." I unwrap myself in my blanket and looked at my closet.

Now if my assumptions were right I would be running into a certain creeper, so maybe I should dress to impress. Not my usual black , white, and red couture .. but it was still very Gothic girly. I pushed back my clothes, to depths I dare not go. I pulled out, a yellow summer dress. It was pretty, and not too flashy, but just the right thing to do the trick. I put it on and I blushed looking at myself in the mirror. I feel like this is apart of my past.

"Hey... you've been in there for a while, did you fall back asleep?" I hear Kid knocking on the door.

"yeah..." I step out and his eyes beam. Well its working I guess. "What do you think?" I say looking at the ground, hiding my face away from him.

"Stunning... wait..." He looked at my black bag. "What's this?" I looked in his direction.

"What this? I call it a bag, and if you're a retard with a simple mind, you would call it a purse, and for some people with a brain its called a handbag."

"No... what... why is this?" He picked it up and looked at it more carefully. "There's only one pocket in the front, it's not the same!" He screamed scratching his head furiously. I sighed and hit him upside his head.

"Look if its a bother to you, I can always go and get a new one, I only have one bag." He clasped his hands around mine and my eye began to twitch again.

"Great lets go!" He started pulling me out the door.

"Hey wait a minute..." but it was already too late, we were running down the stairs and out for a full day of dread.

"Okay here you go!" His eyes were sparkling as he handed me a small black bag, almost similar to it with two pockets in the front and it had a longer strap. Wow, he doesn't have bad taste. I smile at him and put it on my shoulder. He grabs my other bag and throws it in a different direction.

"Hey Kid!" I shout and he stares at me. "I didn't get the chance to take anything out of it!" He blushed and ran back to get it.

"I'm sorry." He hands me it back and I just dumped everything in it and handed it back to him. He smiled and looked at me. I sigh and nod, and he jumps and throws the bag as hard as he could. "Now that we have this settled, what should we do?" I placed a finger on my lip.

"I'm not sure how these things usually work..." All of a sudden I get a shiver down my spine. I looked behind me fast and I didn't see anything. Well it was just my imagination. I shrug and there was that presence again.

"You okay?" I nod at him. "Okay, well it's not really a date you do know that right?" He blushed at that sentence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, but why did you want to hang out with me today then?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and his blush deepened he turned his head away and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well you see, I wanted to observe you, I wanted to see if you are perfectly symmetrical outside of school as well..."

"That's really creepy, and weird, and all I've heard from you is being perfect and being symmetrical... that's not something someone should have to worry about, I live my life and I go through all the hardships life has to offer, If I had to stop and thing about my life wasn't so perfect then I wouldn't be standing here now. I'd probably be still locked up in that creepy old room..." Wait... where did that come from. I don't remember that, or was it another memory trying to force itself out.

"You were locked up?" He asked confused.

"You know what never mind .. Hey Kid don't worry about it, that was nothing." I turned away from him looking around the city. "You know I'm kind of hungry, want to go..." I stopped and noticed he wasn't standing next to me anymore. "Kid?"

"Here." I jumped and spun around on my heels. He was holding a vanilla cone and blushing. "I thought you might like this."

"Yeah." I grabbed it from him and blushed myself. "Thanks, Vanilla's my favorite." At first this seemed kind of weird, but as the day began to take off, things seemed to just get better. But there was no sign of a certain jerk anywhere. I was certain...

Night came really fast and we were leaving a bookstore laughing at who knows what. "Hey thanks for taking me out, it was fun, I didn't think I would ever experience something like this." He nodded at me and we began to walk.

"Let me walk you home then." He smiled at me.

"Thanks... but something's been bothering me all night... I haven't seen... you know what it's nothing." I pushed back a strand of hair.

"You sure you're okay by yourself..."

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered quickly. "Darn... I forgot my bag at the bookstore."

"Wait here, I'll go grab it." I leaned up against a wall as he dashed back to the store. This wasn't what I expected. I was hoping THAT jealous person were to see this. I blushed again. No wait, why was I thinking about him again. I don't need him in my life, I don't need that weird sensation I get when he's around... I pushed myself up and realized there was that overwhelming feeling again.

"Ah so you finally noticed me." I blushed 50 shades of red. "I was hoping to tease you a bit at school, but right now would be a good time to, seeing as this wasn't actually a date." He smirked stepping closer to me.

"It... it... Why do you care anyway? You seem to find a way into my head a lot more lately. It's getting annoying especially when I'm dreaming, I don't want you there, I don't need you there." I just kept repeating the last two sentences every time he took a step closer to me, until he was standing in front of me. He leaned like last time and his hand came up above my head.

"Why do you keep denying your own heart, face it, you know our feelings are mutual so quit fighting me. As for going out with Kid anyway, I'll have to deal with you later. Until you tell me your true feelings, I won't say the line you've always wanted me to say to you." I could feel my body tensing, my body heat fluctuating. his hand came down and stroked my cheek, I panted and my face heated up under his touch. He started to lean into me again and I couldn't help but close my eyes.

"Here you go!" I opened my eyes quickly and see Kid standing in front of me now. I grabbed my chest, my heart beating wildly out of control. "Are you okay? You're all red, are you sick?" He pulled me in and picked me up. I blushed again.

"Whoa whoa whoa, even if I was sick, I can still walk." I held onto him tight. First Steins attack now this.

"But you're really warm, I have to get you back as soon as possible, you're running a fever, the sooner your home the faster we can treat that fever. He hopped onto his skateboard and helped me get back to my place.

"Thanks Kid, for everything, but I can handle it from here. I'll see you Monday." I quickly get inside and lock the door. I fell to the floor, the fever not going away. Maybe I was getting sick... I go to lay down and I start panting again. "Oh no..." I felt this pain in my chest and I feel hot tears beginning to run down my face. "What the hell is this..." I wiped them away but new ones replaced them.

I'm not even sure why I was denying a part of me, my past, he knows what it is, and I am very content with living a life by myself, but if he can fix the conflicted parts of me, then maybe, just maybe... I wasn't going to say I was in... that I was...that I had feelings for him, not until I understand what was going on with me. Maybe being lonely for too long can be damaging... I sigh and throw a pillow on my face. Damn... I was hoping that I wouldn't get involved in this mess...


	7. 7 True Feelings Revealed

Chapter 7 ~{(True feelings revealed)}~

All weekend I had stayed lock up in my house, I didn't even attempt to leave the comfort of my bed. I've tried to piece together what I had remembered, this pain in my heart, and the fact that the moment I try to remember my feelings, my body gets hot, but the weekend had past and now was a new day for school. I groan looking at the clock. It's 6... I had gotten very good at running out the door with a piece of toast, fully dressed, shoes on, within 5 minutes, So why was it that I was up early?

I sit up and began getting ready in the slowest amount of time I could think of, stopping every once in a while thinking of the pain in my heart. I know what it is now, and I really didn't want to admit it, I was fine as I was, so why is it this new sensation is kicking in. Without thinking about it I ended up walking towards school it was maybe 6:30, so I guess I'll go to the library and read a bit.

Was I ready to admit it? From what I remember, I was in love with Professor Stein, but he hadn't yet discovered what it meant to be in love. That is until I walked out of his life. What part out of all of this madness, the one thing I still can't figure out, is how I lost all of my memories of Stein in the first place. I remember whenever I met eyes with Stein, I felt so... lustful for him to hold me to him.

I shook my head as I got into the library. I don't want to start out the day thinking that way, but I guess there's nothing wrong with admitting my love for him. I sigh and slammed, literally slammed, my face down into the table as I sat down. I guess now that I'm thinking about it more, I admit it to myself I'm in love with him. I pant a bit again, my face getting warm again. No, I can't be here in this state. 6:55 now, and I want to go home, but instead of going home I head down into the infirmary.

I let Lady Medusa know whats wrong and she allows me to lay down. I sigh and rest my head a bit. I wasn't sure how long I was out but I wake up to the sound of people talking. I look down at my watch 12. Lunch break.

"You know... It could be that maybe you're a witch..." My eyes widen. what was that? I think that was Steins voice, my face got hot again. dammit... now is not a time for my body to be reacting this way.

"That's just cruel..." Medusa? What were they talking about... He spoke to her again, and I almost let out my pant, but I bit down on my lip to keep quiet. Why was Stein accusing her of being a witch. I listened, and the way she was talking almost sounded like she had a bit of interest in him. My blush deepened. This was not only embarrassing but infuriating. At least she doesn't know about mine and Steins connection. He had left the room and I got up after I had cooled down.

"Thanks, I think I'm better now." I say walking to the door, she had glared at me then quickly smiled at me.

"That's good to hear, have a good day." She cooed. That was weird, maybe she had said something that she didn't want me to hear. I rushed out the door and ran after Stein. Out of breath I finally caught up to him, and he spun around to look at me.

"Stein!"I shout and stop to catch my breath. "Professor... I need to talk to you." He nodded and smirked at me. "It's about Lady Medusa." I whispered. His lowered to mine and then his smile had faded.

"Follow me." He led me outside to the rooftop... good no one was here. "So what is about Medusa... do you know something?" He asked quickly.

"Actually I only overheard what you guys were talking about, I was in the infirmary, but that's not why I brought you to the rooftop, I need to tell you something. It's really important, and I don't want anyone else to hear but you."

"Stop." He pulled out a cigarette. "Don't talk about it now.."

"But Stein... you want to say it, I need to tell you that I..."

"STOP!" He grabbed his forehead and spun around to look over the town. "I'm sorry Mayura... I've wanted nothing more but to be with you, but for right now, you need to forget me, I'm really sorry."

I don't know why but that hurt a lot. I fell to my knees and grabbed my chest. "That's it? You torment me and tease me, and were the biggest part of my past, and then you just throw me as if it had never happened?" He was silent. I bit my bottom lip from screaming at him. "Why is this happening again?" I asked. I wasn't going to let it happen again, I want to fight for it this time. I launched myself up and at him. He didn't flinch away from me.

I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and that's when my lips forcefully crushed against his. He didn't pull away from and I held it tight. I let go to look at him and nothing. "I'm not letting go this time, I'm not walking away from this. Stein, I want to let you know... I love you." He turned his head to the side. and I pulled it back to look at him. The bridge of his nose was now red. I smiled and leaned back into a kiss, and at that instance his lips starting moving against mine, his arms finally wrapping around me, the pull to keep me close, the heat between us, the sound of his heart beat, were now all in affect.

"I'm sorry Mayura.. I can't really explain now, but you can't be near me." He whispered into my ear. "Can you wait for me again?" I nodded and his lips came crashing down on mine once more. "Then let this be my promise, and that was terms of agreement."

"I want to know everything, whenever you figure out whatever you're doing, and honestly I don't know why you led me on if you were just going through things again."

"Because you needed to remember, it was important."

"Stein... Do you know why I lost my memories in the first place?" He was silent. "So this thing you're going through is because of me."

"Unfortunately yes, but soon, you'll be able to understand, once I get rid of the threat."

"Who or what is the threat?" He was silent again. "Please just tell me that, so I don't have to worry about loosing you again."

"Medusa." He had whispered. My eyes widen, and I blinked fast. "Now please just head back to class and pretend none of this ever happened. You don't know me outside of Professor Stein, and I don't you outside of Student Mayura." I nodded and went back for the door but stopped and looked back over my shoulder.

"Stein... you promised me something three days ago... one last time, please?" I panted. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I love you Mayura." I blushed keeping that memory safe and running back down the hall.


	8. 8 I had to see you, no matter the risk

Chapter 8~({I had to see you, no matter the risk})~

I sat up quickly, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. Frustrated, I threw the blanket over my face. I hated that all I can think about was him. I didn't want to admit it, but I was madly in love with Stein. I bashed my head into my pillow a couple of times before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Tomorrow there was no school, so I didn't have to worry about getting up early. "Dammit." I felt the twisting pain in my chest and slammed my forehead down into the counter. It's been two weeks since I was told not to look at Stein the way I already couldn't stop myself from doing. It was killing me not being able to see him.

You know screw it.. I don't care who knows about us... I need to see him. I jumped out the window instead being a logical human being and going through the front door. It wasn't fun unless I was sneaking about like a fucking creeper. It's amazing how I was able go from hating him the most, and now I can't stop thinking about it.

Or was it that I couldn't ever stop thinking about him in the first place? I stop at his window and looked inside. That's right, I was in love with him the first time I met him, the part of my memory that I couldn't remember. I jumped through the small space and landed on something soft. I looked around the darkness to realize I was on his bed. I blushed and bounced off of it quickly.

I froze when something grabbed my wrist and held it tight. I look back to see Stein with this glare on his face. I've never seen him so angry before. He sat up in his chair and pulled me closer to him, whispering loudly at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" He looked around letting my wrist go.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be here." He says with a normal voice. I took a step closer to him. "I'm serious Mayura, I feel as if I'm being watched right now."

"I don't care... I can't help but think of you, and it's all your fault you know, you had to give me back parts of my memory, and expect me to love you again, but now your telling me I can't be around you. I don't care. I need you."

He looked at me and his eyes grew before he pulled me towards him. I blushed when his arms wrapped around me tight. "I know and I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting Medusa was a witch, and she could put harm towards you. I want to protect you with everything I am." I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"It's more than just Medusa we're talking about, It's the whole school." I say placing my head against his chest now. "If Lord Death saw us right now... no if anyone saw us right now, we'd both be in trouble. There's a six year difference between us." I let go of him and stood in front of him. "Like I said I don't care, and it's not like I have parents to tell me not to be with you." He smirked at me and his hands clasped around my face, his thumb gently rubbing against my cheek.

"I love you." I grabbed his hand, and I leaned into him my lips finding his in the darkness. His curved against mine. I let my arms come up and wrap around his neck, his pulling at my waist. I let go and look at him. "I really mean that this time, but I think it's best if you go home."

"But I..." He let me go, and I felt a chill wrapping around me. He walked back to his chair and I reached out to grab him, but I tripped on air, Stein flinched and pulled me into him, and we fell over onto his bed, he was on top of me. "Please, just tonight."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and I found his lips against mine again. I reached up and pulled him closer to me. Are bodies meshing together, and I love having this feeling of his body weight on me. "Did you do that on purpose? Fall over to have me on top of you?" He says in between kisses.

"I may have." I let him crawl closer to me, and pull me up by the waist into a more comfier position on his bed. He moved to kissing my neck and I clenched at his lab coat, trying to find a way to pull it off of him, but he was already shrugging it off onto the floor. He found his way back to my lips, are lips now parting.

He licked at my bottom lip before his tongue was finding it's way inside of my mouth. I moaned a bit and I let him continue exploring every inch of my mouth. He moved down and I was reaching up over to pull his shirt off. He stopped, and notice his glasses falling off. I smiled pulling it off his face and placing it on the night stand next to the bed. I looked at the scar running across his chest and let my fingers follow it all the way to his pants. He smiled and had his lips against mine again.

His hands came up under my shirt lifting it up, just enough to see my breast bounce out of it with my tight bra on. He licked at the nipples, pulling my bra down. I blushed and tried to pull my shirt back down, but he was already pulling my arms away, his face buried into my chest. I moaned at this new pleasure I was feeling, my body getting hotter. I grabbed a handful of his hair and squeezed at every nibble, and every kiss.

Lighting lit up the sky and I screamed a bit and he stopped to look at me. "Are you okay?" he said placing his hand on the side of me now.

"I'm fine." The lighting stroke again and I pulled at him letting out a small gasp again.

"Are you afraid of lighting?" I blushed and shook my head into his shoulder letting him go. He chuckled and pulled me close

"Well I'm here to protect you. There's nothing to be afraid of." He sat up. I blushed and realized what just happened. I pulled my bra up, and my shirt down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..." I say looking away from him.

"No, it's okay, I shouldn't have been doing that in the first place." He said putting his shirt back on, but I stopped him and pulled it back off.

"I want to see your scar." I say my bangs hiding my face, lighting hit again and I looked up, wrapping myself into Stein. He held me close kissing the crown of my head.

"Don't worry, you're safe." He whispered, repeating that one line, and before I knew it I was falling asleep in his arms.


	9. 9 Some things are better left unsaid

Chapter 9 ~{(Some things are better left unsaid)}~

I wake up covered in a blanket, and Steins arm around me. I blushed a bit, and remembered that I had fallen asleep here last night. Well that was stupid of me. I knew I wasn't allowed to be here, and yet... I sigh and moved sligtly so that I was facing Stein now. He smiled at me, and my blush grew.

"Good Morning." He says his smile growing.

"Morning." I say sheepishly. "Were you awake?"

"Yeah." He says and leans in and kisses me.

"Foreplay in the morning huh?" I say kissing him back.

"Anytime, is a perfect time with you." Our lips were curving together and his tongue was already in my mouth. I blushed as he started crawling ontop of me. We stopped when we heard knocking at Steins front door. "I'll be right back." He left the room and I looked on the floor, his lab coat and shirt were still crumpled on the ground.

I sigh and pick them up and fold them. I get up and walk towards the door and I hear a noise behind me. I jumped and looked as Black Star was jumping off the bed and walking towards Steins computer. "What are you doing?" I say, looking at him confused.

He looked at me startled and started to chuckle. "I wasn't planning on stealing answers to a test that's coming up soon, and I don't have Soul helping me cheat or anything." He stopped and looked at me again. "Wait a minute what are you doing here?"

"I uh..." I blushed and walked over to him. "I was getting answers too." I say lying fast. His smile came back with a loud laugh. "Shh... be quiet Black Star he'll hear us." I say grabbing his face and holding his mouth. Well it's better than him finding out that Stein and I were seeing each other.

"Hey Mayura, it was only Soul..." He opened the door and Stein stared at us. I looked at him and then back to Black Star. I panicked and hit Black Star so hard he fell to the ground.

"Hey Stein, let's go talk in the other room now." I say pulling him and shutting the door on Black Star. "What the hell is going on?" I say a little bit angry.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything?" He says cooly.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at those two idiots." He smiles and pulls me in close to him.

"You are cute when you're angry." I blushed and his lips were against mine again, my hands reflexivly came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him into me. I playfully kissed him letting go and coming back with a smile.

"Wait a minute." I say pulling away and he began to chuckle. I blushed and turned my back on him crossing my arms in front. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I held him there. His chin came down and rested on top of my head.

"I didn't think you were the one to steal answers, I knew it had to be something else." I looked over as Black Star crawled across the floor. His face was in an awkward shape because of me, but he slowly got to his feet and looked at me. "What the hell is this about?"

"Black Star..." Stein says letting me go slowly and I looked up at Stein. For a moment there I thought he was going to hurt him so much that he wouldn't remember anything, but instead he leaned down into Black Star. "If you breathe a word of this, I will dissect you, and you will forever be my guinea pig." I fell over. I can't believe he threatened him like that.

I walked over and pushed Stein away. "Look Black Star, I love him, and that's not ever going to change, as a friend I'm asking not to say anything to anyone. Okay?" He blushed a bit and sat down placing his hands on top of his feet.

"What kind of great assasian would I be If I gave away all my secrets." He looked at me with one eye and his hands flew behind his head. "And besides, I got you to admit to having me as a friend... and you should be thankful that a big man like me would consider having you as a friend." I blushed and he began to chuckle. Crap, what the hell am I doing? I already agreed to myself that I didn't need friends, and top of my one headache I have, I suddenly have made two new friends.

"Whatever..." I say looking over my shoulder.

"Hey I understand that though, when you have a love that's as big a man as me, then you do what you have to do to make that love a reality, anything to fight for the right to be together. I respect you." That was almost sincere. "Well anyway I'm outta here." He waved and Stein grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast, what were you and Soul planning anyway?" He laughed and bowed his head down.

"I wasn't planning anything at all." I smiled and placed my hand on Steins arm.

"Hey he's keeping our secret, just let this one slide, but next time, do what you gotta do." He looked at me, and removed his hand from Black Star's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for." I looked the other way and blinked fast to hide my blush. He stuck a thumb up and jumped out the window. "Man you suck."

"Hm?" I spun around to look at him.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had an abrupt charcter change." He chuckled and I blushed. "I mean that... it happen twice because of you, I don't know who I am, who I really am."

"You're you, and that's always going to stay the same, whether your personality may change or not, you will always be Mayura at the end of the day." He smiled at me and fell into his warm embrace.


	10. 10 I'll discover myself on my own or so

~({Chapter 10 I'll discover myself on my own or something like that})~

Class started and I sat up one hand on my cheek and trying my hardest to stay awake. I've learned my lesson. I know now that if I fall asleep I will get drawn on or chalk thrown at me, or worse I might have to stay after class... My head popped up with an idea. I only ever had to stay after class when Cid was teaching, and since he's not my teacher, but my incredibly creepy boyfriend... or do I get to call him that yet? Well my incredibly creepy boyfriend that I love is my teacher I could find some time outside of class to spend with him.

My smile grew. I layed my head down and slowly went off into a daze. This was considered killing two birds with one stone right? Not only do I get to sleep, but I get to spend time with Stein as well. It wasn't too long before I felt something hit my forehead hard. I looked down to find chalk sitting on the desk. I rubbed my forhead and glared Stein down. "Miss Mayura, when will you learn that this classroom is not meant to be slept in." I blushed and scratched the back of my neck. "I need you to stay after class, to go over your extra assignment."

He turned back to the board and Kid put his hand on my shoulder I looked over at him. "Hey don't worry, whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you." I looked behind him to see his weapons smiling at me. I blushed and turned my head away. He doesn't get that I did that on purpose, and I'm pretty sure my extra assignment is to find another way to sneak into Steins house again.

Class ended early and I could feel an anger boaring down on me. A shiver was sent down my spine. Whoa why am I feeling nervous. I waited as I watched the rest of my classmates scurry out of the classroom. I sigh and make my way down to Stein. He stood there quiet and pushed his glasses back to the rim of his nose. I gulped and could see that he was seriously pissed.

"Okay... I'm sorry I slept in class, but what can ya say? I was trying to find ways after class to see you, and everyone here knows I'm a trouble maker. So I really don't see a problem."

"The problem is that you should really pay attention. You have a serious problem, and I want you to remember how to transform." He sat down and I climbed up on his desk to sit in front of him.

"Remember... wait a minute, you know what I am?" He nodded and I jumped down to look at him. "Then why can't you just tell me, and maybe I will remember."

"It's not that telling you is going to help. I've already come to the conclusion that you need to figure this out on your own." He placed his hand around me and leaned into the desk.

"If we have the answers now, then I don't see why you can't just tell me so that we can resolve the problem now?"

"You remember the last time I tried to push you to remember? It's still happening... I should have waited, not try to force the memories back into your head. It would be more an advantage this way if you seem weak and helpless, then to be strong and powerful. I'm not sure what kind of forces we're going up against here, but we want to make sure we are prepared for whatever may happen."

"Even if I did find out, I could always play dumb and pretend like I don't know anything."

"Once you find out what you are, then it would be hard not to notice your power. Trust me on this Mayura."

"I don't want to seem weak and helpless!" I shout getting in his face. He backed up a little. "I'm not weak, and I want to make sure people don't throw out my ablilites because they think I'm a weak little girl. I'm much more than that, and if you don't believe I can do it, then I'll just have to find out what my strength is without your help!" He sighs and goes to grab me, but I pushed him away.

Man did that hurt to push away his embrace. I looked at him then to the ground. "I'll see later." I pushed passed him and stormed out of the classroom where I found Black Star and his weapon trying to pretend they didn't hear what was going on. I glared at him before I stomped off passed him.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw that he was running up to me. "It's not like I was easdropping on you or anything..."

"Look Black Star, I'm really not in the mood." I continued to walk and he stood by my side.

"I only heard the last part of your conversation... the one about finding out what your ablities are, and I know you aren't weak and helpless."

"Yeah so?"

"So I want to help you... well we want to help." I look back at his weapon who was smiling at me.

"Why do you guys want to help me? I was pretty sure we weren't friends..."

"Well you made that pretty clear the other day that we were... and I haven't said anything to anyone about anything."

I raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at his partner. I sigh and see Stein standing in the hallway now staring at me and black star. I look back up and grab his arm leading him in the opposite direction of Stein. "You really want to help?" He nodded and grinned. "Alright..." I looked back his partner and she was leaning in an smiling at me as well. "Well... let's get started."


End file.
